New Friends
by Dr. DarkThornChild
Summary: Well this is a story that turns it all upside down. John stops being as shy and starts to fall for a OC. Naru starts to be nice to EVERYONE. There is a demon that seems to like to play dark twisted pranks. Lin SINGS, along with Yasu and Monk. Yea every thing kinda goes upside down in this story. This is my first story so please be nice and the parings are inside and rating may up.


Ok so I was bored and decided to try out a GH ff and hopefully I get this done. I was really asked by a few friends to do this so I will have there's and my OCs. The story probably wont transfix on a char or pairing. Any how here are the parings.

Naru X Mai

John X Isabel (My OC)

Ayako X Bou

Masako X Blake (Dane's OC)

Yasu X Samantha (Ana's OC)

Lin X Madoka

(Maybe) Gene X Tamika (Hanna's OC)

Ok know that's covered lets start.

John: Dr. Thorn does not own.

Me: Why thank you john. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

It was like any other day in SPR, Mai was working on papers, Lin was in his office, and Naru was being Naru and was in his cave. It was 30 minutes before it was Mai's lunch brake when the door bell jingled. Mai looked up to see a girls about her age with long amber brown hair with red strips going threw it. She had on a red tank top with a long fishnet over lay, black Skinny jeans, and knee high converse that buckled on the side. Next to her was some guy that had on a black T-shirt, loose fitting jeans and converse with his red hair was spiked.

"umm may I help you?" Mai asked the pair.

"Yes this is SPR correct" the girl spoke.

"Yes, I am Mai Taniyama and who are you two?" Mai spoke as she bowed.

"It is nice to meet you Mai-Chan, I am Isabel Goldheart, and this quite guy is Blake Goodwin" Isabel introduced them as she and Blake bowed.

"Ah please come and set down as I go and get my boss" as the two sat down Mai went to Naru's office and knocked.

**~1 hour later~**

**Isabel POV**

"Do you think they can help?" I looked up to Blake and smiled.

"Yes they will be able to help. Now I must go to this church and get the holy water for Mini" and with that I parted ways with my best friend. As I was walking I heard a soft cry and being me I went to check it out. I was amazed to find a little boy setting at the base of a tree crying.

"Hey little guy whatcha doing out here alone?" I slowly approached the kid not wanting to scare him off. It didn't matter ether way because when he looked up I noticed he had two different eye colors and he backed up.

"Hey now I wont hurt you come here" he slowly came to me till he was in arms reach. I wrapped my arms around him and picked him up slowly as to not scaree the kid.

"So little one were do u live?" he looked at me with his mismatched eyes.

"The church" and that was all before he drifted off to sleep. It took me 30 minutes to find the RIGHT church, and when I arrived I noticed kids happily playing in the yard with four different people watching them. I walked up just as a group of kids came running by screaming.

"Hi I was wondering if you mite be missing a kid?" they finally took notice of me but there eyes landed on the child in my arms.

"Oh thank heavens you found Arashi" A old man said as he went to reach for the child. On instinct I stepped back and glared. The man stumbled for a second before regaining his pose.

"Um miss." I looked over to see a tall blond haired man looking slightly nervous.

"Oh um I'm Isabel Goldheart" I told him.

"Goldheart-san can we have Arashi" I growled at this and he slightly flinched.

"No actually I want to know who was watching him when he left" the baled man from earlier spoke.

"I did he just slipped my view is all" _'Yea and I am a bear dressed like a guy'_ I thought. I handed Arashi over to the blond gently as to not wake him.

"You lesson here there is no excuse for the fact he was all alone out there with no one with him" my voice was getting colder and colder but not lauder I was aware that there were other kids around here.

"Now look here kid"

"And who are you calling a kid" it wasn't a question.

"You" 'damn he looks so confident'

"Thank you very much I am 17 turning 18 in 11 months" I was pissed.

"Look just leave the kid and you may be on your way" I went to speak when a cute sleepy little voice rang out.

"mama" I instantly looked over to Arashi and smiled as I looked into his red and black mismatched eyes.

"What is it Arashi dear" I walked over and garbed him out of the mans arms.

"I'm hungry" I settled him on my hip and looked at him.

"Well then lets get you something to eat" I touched the tip of my finger on his nose playfully. He giggled and slapped at my hand.

"You cant take him off the property" The same old man said.

"I have had it with you" I looked to the older of the four men and asked.

"What would it take to adopt?" he looked shocked.

"You will have to be 18 to

"Look I am tired, and pis-mad at that guy and I still need to find the church to get Mini her holy water. Please make it easy and just tell me" the man sighed.

"Ok follow me" and that is how I got my son.

**~3 hours latter~**

**John POV**

"Thanks for coming and helping me, Blake just couldn't ditch his games long enough" Isabel said as she put the last of the bags into the back of the car.

"Oh it was nothing I am glad to help" she just shook her head and shut the trunk.

"Still thanks though I was wondering, what is the past on Arashi?" I looked to the sky then to the kid sleeping peacefully in the back seat of the car before looking down to her. 'She is small for her age' I thought. A snapping sound dragged me out of my musing.

"Well" and with a small blush I began to tell her.

**~Next day at SPR~**

**Mai's POV**

The new case we got will be a little weird. Naru seems on edge and Lin isn't helping. Monk and Ayako wont stop fighting, Yasu is talking to Masako. John wasn't here and I was getting a damn headache.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP" yea I was not happy. In my anger I didn't hear the door to the office open so I had no idea John came in...till I swung around and hit him with a book.

"John I am so sorry" holding his head he stood up straighter.

"Don't worry Mai-San but what are you so mad at" before I could answer Naru's door flew open.

"Will you all quite it down and get in the vans" Over the past month we got another black van for our SPR cases. We all walked out that is when I noticed John looked deep in thought. I shrugged it off thinking it was because of the church or something involving it.

**~2 hours 4 migraines 1 dream and 3 stops latter, They Arrived~**

* * *

**Well I am not sure if it turned out good or not but I hope you will tell me. Any how I must go and start on cleaning my room before my mother kills me. C ya next time**

**Dr. Thorn**


End file.
